El crimen de los dos
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: Ambos se lastimaban, ambos se amaban, pero eran dos personas completamente diferentes, dos personas vacías cuando no estaban juntos, dos personas rotas con un pasado triste.


**Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es mía. **

* * *

**_._**

**_El Crimen de los dos._**

**_._**

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de pronto, se sentía estúpida por siempre llorar por su culpa, por qué él era el único que podía hacerla llorar. Ella era fuerte, pero con él era una simple muñeca de porcelana; frágil.

Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia. Se decía mentalmente: _Deja de llorar por una maldita vez. _

La chica de cabello escarlata se dirigió hacía un pequeño rio, conteniendo todas las lágrimas llenas de tristeza. Se observó en el agua que la reflejaba, no pudo reconocerse, aquella mujer que estaba observando estaba hecha pedazos, sus ojos solo querían derramar toda la tristeza que siempre portaba, sus labios temblaban, su mirada estaba vacía al igual que ella.

Y de pronto recordó a aquel hombre con un extraño tatuaje en el rostro. Lo amaba, pero le hacía daño, haría todo por él, al igual que él por ella, ambos se lastimaban, ambos se amaban, pero eran dos personas completamente diferentes, dos personas vacías cuando no estaban juntos, dos personas rotas con un pasado triste.

Lo quería, quería que él estuviese aquí. Quería que la abrazara.

Pero él era un estúpido.

Un estúpido que creía que no la merecía. Alguien que pensaba que no valía nada, que ella, Erza Scarlet valía mucho para él.

¡Pero qué tontería!

Ella no valía nada si él no estaba a su lado.

Por qué se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, una persona que no podía estar a su lado, las circunstancias no les permitían estar juntos.

La chica empezó a llorar de nuevo, ahora, no le importaba ya nada, porque se sentía vacía, un sentimiento horrible, porque sabes que te falta algo, te falta esa única persona que te hace feliz en los peores momentos.

.

Unos orbes verdes observaban de lejos toda la situación con tristeza, ahí estaba ella, sufriendo de nuevo por él, él no hacía nada por miedo a lastimarla más.

Quería estar a su lado, abrazarla, decirle que la ama, que siempre estará para ella. Pero no se atrevía, era un cobarde, un estúpido, un imbécil.

Era alguien que la había lastimado mucho.

Escucharla sollozar lo destrozaba por dentro. Como millones de ajugas clavadas en tu cuerpo, un dolor que sabes que está ahí pero no haces nada para remediarlo porque tú mismo sabes que te lo mereces, aunque no sea verdad.

Gerard bajo el rostro, apretando sus puños. Ya no quería verla sufrir, ya no quería verla llorar, quería verla sonreír, reír.

Tal vez no se la merecía, pero ella era su felicidad.

A pasos lentos se acercó a ella, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por estar tan cercas de Erza. Murmuro su nombre, ella se sobresaltó y se limpió las lágrimas por inercia a no ser vista.

— Gerard… —Susurro sorprendida. La persona por la cual estaba llorando estaba en frente de ella, con una mirada llena de tristeza al verla, sus orbes verdes de aquel hombre que amaba estaban vacíos.

Las yemas de los dedos del joven acariciaban suavemente las mejillas de Scarlet, sin saber también que él le estaba limpiando las lágrimas que fluían por su culpa. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Erza al saber que estaba tan cercas de él.

— No llores. —Le dijo— No llores nunca.

— Entonces no te alejes de mí. —Contesto Erza mirando directamente los ojos de Gerard. Él desvió la mirada, no sabía que contestar, porque ellos no podían estar juntos y Erza lo sabía.

Sin previo aviso él la rodeo con sus brazos, Erza se sintió feliz por esa pequeña acción aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho aquel abrazo, así que lo abrazo fuerte, dándole a entender que no quería que se alejara, que ella se sentía protegida cuando estaba cercas de él, se sentía más fuerte, más segura, ya no se sentía vacía cuando estaba con él. Y él también se sentía igual.

Se separaron un poco. Las manos de Scarlet fueron directamente a las mejillas del Fernandes.

— Bésame —Pidió Erza.

— No puedo… —Contesto Gerard, quiso voltear la mirada pero las manos de Erza no se lo permitieron, así que seguían viéndose a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunto con un hilo de voz de tristeza.

— No te merezco Erza, y lo sabes.

Scarlet sabía muy bien que le diría aquello, tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Quién dice que nos merecemos y que no? —Dijo la de cabello escarlata.

— Nuestros actos. —Le contesto con calma mientras que se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia y le acaricio una mejilla a la joven con delicadeza.

— ¿Y no importa lo que sentimos?

— Yo eh cometido muchos errores Erza, creo que ni yo mismo debería de sentir este tipo de cosas por alguien.

— Si no sintieras es como si estuvieras muerto. —Gerard no dijo nada, porque el mismo había pensado que muerto estaría mucho mejor— Tú estás vivo, yo sé que estas vivo, porque estás aquí conmigo sintiendo algo que según tú no debes de sentir.

— Nunca te podre ganar en algo —Le dijo el de orbes verdes. Erza siempre tiene mejores argumentos que él.

— No quiero que lo hagas si eso significa que te alejaras de mí.

Erza sabía que él no la iba a besar fácilmente, porque Gerard sentía culpa. Pero aquello no le importaba, se puso de puntas de pie, sus manos aún estaban en sus mejillas lo tomo por ventaja eh hizo que se inclinara hacía ella y sus labios se unieron. Gerard se sorprendió, pero no la alejo, porque él siempre había querido besarla a pesar de que estaba mal, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Scarlet para acercarla más a él.

Sus corazones palpitaban como una sinfonía que solo ellos podían generar cuando estaban juntos. Cada beso, era el significado de la falta que se hacía el uno al otro.

Porque él único crimen que cometían era amarse y no estar juntos, ambos se lastimaban y no hacían nunca nada.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones les exigían aire.

Se miraban directamente a los ojos y ya no sabían que decir.

— ¿Te iras? —Pregunto con tristeza Erza.

— No. —Dijo Gerard y observo como Erza bajaba el rostro y sonreía— Si me alejo de ti sería como huir del daño que te eh echo observando de lejos como te lastimo, no quiero más huir, quiero estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz. Hacer lo que nunca hice para no lastimarte.

El Fernandes la volvió a besar, prometiendo con aquel beso lo que le dijo anteriormente, por qué él había comprendido una cosa.

Qué él estaba muerto si no estaba a su lado.

.

* * *

**Quería escribir un Gerza donde diera a entender que se quedaran juntos, ya que siempre o suelo escribir donde no estan juntos y todo eso. Espero que les haya agradado la idea. No tengo mucho que decir. Les mando un abrazo cibernetico(? **

**Saludos~**


End file.
